An Unexpcted Adventure
by SuperSparkleBats123
Summary: 3 fangirls from our world accidently warp into the Teen Titans dimension! Now they must get adjusted to new super powers, along with the fact that the regular titans are in Tokyo, and can't help them get back home. Rated T for safety.


**AN: Hiiii everyone! Sorry I've been a tiny bit inactive, but I've been busy! XD Anyways, this story is not "Double Trouble" or "Not Fast Enough", and I'm really sorry about that, but I promise those stories will be updated! So basically, here's another story that I'm actually really proud of. It's suppose to be silly and not to be taken too seriously, just about fangirls going into the Teen Titans world XD**

 **Rated: T due to some minor cursing**

 **Also the ages of our protagonists so y'all aren't confuzzled:**

 **Katie: 15**

 **Scarlett: 14**

 **Ellie: 15**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TT characters, they all belong to DC yadda yadda wait...I own Kat, Scar and Ells, so HA! :D But the rest ain't mine.**

Once upon a time in a cliche household, three girls were having a slumber party. They were named Katie, Scarlett, and Ellie.

Katie, the leader, was very short, had platinum blond hair, with pale blue highlights and purple eyes. She was a huge fangirl over animes, and shipped a lot of characters. She was also known to be very outspoken and occasionally perverted.

Scarlett, the youngest, was a small girl with frizzy red hair. She had freckles dotted across her cheeks and emerald green eyes. Although she was a bit ditzy and bubbly, she could get pissed very easily.

The final girl, was named Ellie (or Eleanor if you want to make her mad), she was a tall, slender girl with ebony colored hair and cobalt eyes. She's the brains of the operation, mostly, however sometimes she lacks common sense.

Being the fangirls they were, they had decided to binge watch the old Teen Titans series. It was one of their favorite cartoons.

"Pass the cheez-itz, Scar." Katie demanded, slumping over a plush couch.

"Get it yourself." Scarlett growled. "And don't call me Scar!" She hated that nickname. Her eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Ladies, quit fighting, Teen Titans is almost on." Ellie muttered, motioning to her flat screen.

"Can we watch Lightspeed, please?" Scarlett pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes

"No." The other two girls stated in unison.  
"But...but it has Kid Flash." Scarlett snuggled her KF plushie and pouted.

"So?" Ellie muttered. "He's not that great."

Scarlett gasped. "How dare you?!"

"Chill, we'll watch 'Lightspeed' after we see 'The Beast Within'." Katie said, sipping her soda.

"How about 'Titans Together?'" Ellie suggested. "It has all the Titans in it, so it's a win-win."

Scarlett crossed her arms over her Batman T-shirt, but eventually nodded. "Fine."

"Sounds good to me." Katie smirked, popping some buttered popcorn into her mouth.

As the episode began, the girls excitedly watched without making a single sound. There was so much action, so much suspense, so much forced dialogue, so much implied shipping (according to Katie) . Finally, Scarlett broke the perfect silence.

"So, when does Kid Flash show up?"

"Ugh, shut up, Scar!"  
"Don't call me Scar!"

Katie groaned. She didn't know why she had to deal with such a moron. Ellie gave her a sympathetic look, before grabbing some sour gummi worms out of a bag full of candies.

"I think he appears near the end with Jinx." Ellie mumbled.

"Jinx?!" Scarlett spat with such venom, like the name was a bad word. "But...but...he's mine…"  
"Technically speaking, he's an animated character-"

"Lalalalalalallalalalaalla!" Scarlett covered her ears as she sung obnoxiously. "I'm not listening!"

"I actually ship Kid Flash with Kyd Wykkyd." Katie shrugged.

"Really?" Ellie looked over. "I just ship him with Jinx."

Meanwhile, Scarlett was hugging her Kid Flash plushie and whispering inaudible sounds to it.

Once the episodes had ended, the girls turned off the television and snuggled into their sleeping bags.

"Goodnight gals." Ellie yawned.

"Wait, before we go to bed…" Katie said. "What superpower would you have if you were a hero?"

"That's easy." Scarlett responded. "Superspeed or telekinetic powers!"

"Eh, I don't need powers." Ellie shrugged. "I guess just combat skills."

"I would have the power to shapeshift!" Katie giggled. "Into any-"

Before she could answer, a loud voice echoed through the walls.  
"You want to have superpowers?" The voice manically laughed. "Well, now you can!"  
"D-Does that ominous voice sound familiar?" Scarlett squeaked.

"M-m-maybe...but that's not possible-" Katie whispered shakily.

"Aw crap…" Ellie murmured. "...It sounds like Control Freak!"

The lights flickered on and off. Green slime trickled from the walls. **(AN: Just kidding about the green slime, but if you get the reference, you get a cookie!)** In a flash, the TV turned on, and all three girls shrieked.

"Did you turn on the TV?"  
"N-no!"

"Well fu-"

Suddenly, the girls felt a strange force pull them into the television.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Scarlett yelped, desperately trying to grab onto something, anything really. But it was too late.

The TV turned off, and the three teenagers were inside it.

 **AN: Well this was short. Oh well XD And if you couldn't guess, Scarlett is probably the most like me lol Except I don't think I'm too ditzy…**

 **ANYWAYS~ Sorry this was rushed, but eh, I wasn't thinking clearly...again. I almost forgot, there will be implied OC X Canon shipping (IMPLIED, they don't actually get together!), so if you don't like that stuff, just don't read I guess? XD But I promise, it won't be prominent to the story! SuperSparkleBats123, out!**


End file.
